Lonely Together
by Dalla1
Summary: Just a little ficlet I wrote for a contest. I think there's some swears, and a shonen-ai mention or so, so it's PG-13.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters therein. (much as I might like to) I wrote this story for fun, as a contest entry, and because I wanted to. If you have a problem with shonen-ai (boy/boy relationships) don't read any further. There's nothing explicit in this fic, but gays are mentioned. I expect anyone who's mature enough to read past this warning to understand the fact that the person who's posting this, other than myself, is not to be flamed or insulted in any way for any of the content of this fic. If you have to flame someone, flame me, the author, at alodalanteriel@yahoo.com or phinixfire@yahoo.com If you still wanna read this little ficcy, please be my guest (and Asuka's) and read on.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place about 6 years after season 02 ended, so all the older Digidestined are about 20 and the new DD's are about 17. I happen to support just about any coupling (NOT Sorato! Die Sorato! Die! Die! Eh, sorry.) But the couplings in this fic are a sham Mimato, a definite Taito/Yamachi, and a possible Jyoushiro. Please enjoy the read!  
  
Lonely Together  
  
by  
  
Dalla  
  
  
  
"Okay! Let's try it one more time. Alright girls?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Good. All right then! Everybody ready? Yes? Right! MSM He's a Dream take 6! And Go!"  
  
"He's a dream, he's a lover! He's so cute, like no other!"  
  
"Good, good. Are you getting this Jyou?" Yamato murmured to the blue-haired boy on his right.  
  
"Every word Yamato," Jyou replied, looking at the tall, lanky blonde.  
  
"Good. I want this to be the last take. The girls are tired and the studio's been booked for another band anyway." Yamato stared thoughtfully at the three people singing their hearts out. "Who would've guessed they had it in 'em, ne?"  
  
Jyou just smiled. He'd known the girls could sing for over a year now. He'd accidentally walked in on them during a practice session and been amazed at their talent. "The Girls" were Miyako, Sora, and Mimi, hence the group's name of MSM. They'd made Jyou promise not to tell anyone what they were up too, so it was only recently that Yamato'd been let in on the secret. And then, only because he had access to a recording studio. At the moment, Jyou and Yamato were recording the girls' demo tape.  
  
"Yes! That's it!" Depressing the intercom button, Yamato said, "Okay girls! That was perfect! We'll just listen to the playback, then it's off to the mixers for the tape, and home for you! Sound workable?" A chorus of yeses answered Yamato as he let go of the button. Yamato looked at Jyou, who was wearing headphones and obviously listening to the playback, a huge grin plastered across his face.  
  
When Jyou finally removed his headphones, Yamato demanded, "Well? Is it good? Will it work? Don't just sit there grinning, answer me!"  
  
Jyou calmly laid the headphones down on the mixing board and popped out the girls' tape. He tossed it once in the air and caught it before answering Yamato's questions, "Yamato, it's perfect."  
  
With a whoop of delight, Yamato pulled Jyou out of his chair and swung him around before giving him a strangling hug and yelling at the girls to go home. Then he grabbed the tape and sprinted off to the mixer upstairs. Jyou, grinning foolishly and blushing, hit the intercom button and said, "Sorry about that girls! Yamato got a little over excited. The tape's done, so you guys are all set! It sounded great!" The confused expressions on the girls' faces melted into excitement as they started chattering among themselves. Jyou let go of the button and settled back in his chair, watching as the girls started to gather up their things and leave.  
  
Sora was the first one out. She tossed Jyou a grateful smile and Jyou returned it as she disappeared out the door. Miyako seemed to be trying to stall, apparently to get some extra time with her idol. But Mimi very firmly steered her towards the door and peace, waving Miyako to her car. Jyou continued to wait patiently.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hey. You sounded perfect you know."  
  
"That's sweet of you to say! Jyou, what was it you wanted to talk to me about? You made it sound so important!"  
  
"Mimi, I think you should sit down for this," Jyou said, indicating the chair. He'd risen when Mimi entered and was now leaning against the mixing board. Mimi sat down, giving Jyou a confused smile as she did so.  
  
"Jyou, what's this about?"  
  
"It's about Yamato."  
  
"Yama-kun!? Is he sick? Did he get hurt? Jyou, what's the matter?"  
  
"Calm down! Calm down! Yamato's fine! What I wanted to talk about was your . . . . relationship with him."  
  
"My . . . oh . . . Oh! Oh Jyou! I had no idea you felt like that! I'm so sorry! And here I am, running to you day and night and telling you everythi----"  
  
"Mimi! Please!" Jyou yelled, horrified at the turn the conversation had taken. "That's not it at all! Honestly! I just . . . I just . . . ," at a total loss for words, Jyou hunched his shoulders and buried his face in his hands.  
  
For a moment, Mimi thought he was crying, but then she heard a choked sound that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than what it was. ""You're laughing at me!" Mimi shouted shrilly. "You awful, horrible beast! It's not funny!" She sprang out of the chair, launching herself at Jyou and started hitting him. It was too much. Jyou burst out laughing, using his arms to block Mimi's feeble blows. A few moments later, they were both doubled-over in hysterics.  
  
Gasping for breath, Mimi fell into the chair as Jyou slumped to the floor, still chuckling.  
  
"Oh god Mimi! That was just too funny!"  
  
"Beast!"  
  
"Brat!"  
  
"Humph!" It was several minutes more before Mimi felt up to tackling the more serious topic of her and Yamato's relationship. "Jyou, what did you really want to say about me and Yamato?"  
  
"Oh Meems! I just worry about you, that's all. I worry that you two are moving too fast, or that he's not as serious as you are . . . ." Mimi was looking at Jyou strangely. "What?"  
  
"You . . . you just . . . You've always been so formal! You just called me Meems! I never thought I'd live to see the day that Jyou Kido unbent enough to call me Meems!" Mimi had a good chuckle at Jyou's affronted expression.  
  
"I'm not that bad! Am I?" Jyou asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh Jyou! I wouldn't have you any other way!"  
  
"Well good, I guess."  
  
"Oh Jyou!"  
  
They smiled at one another, both happy and content with the relationship. Best friends were hard to come by, and both knew this all too well.  
  
"Jyou, there's something you need to know, but I'm not sure how to tell you. It's about Yamato and . . . . . . . . Taichi." For a moment, Mimi was afraid to meet Jyou's gaze, but when she looked up, She found him grinning mischievously at her. "You knew? You knew all this time and never told me? Not one single word! I . . ."  
  
"Mimi, please understand! They made me promise to keep it a secret. I couldn't tell anyone, not even you! No matter how much it bothered me, I couldn't break a promise!"  
  
"Not even to keep your best friend from getting hurt?"  
  
"Mimi I . . . Oh god. I was going to say . . . Well, what I mean is, I was planning on telling you . . . But I couldn't just . . ." Jyou sighed, unable to find the words to explain the fierce internal battle he'd had to wage before coming to his ultimate decision. "Yes Mimi. I promised them. I . . . I couldn't break my word."  
  
"I know Jyou, I understand your position. I also happen to know that you'd have done everything in your power to keep me safe, if you thought my heart was ever in danger of being broken. But you knew me better than I knew myself, didn't you? You knew that Yamato would tell me right off that I was just a cover." Mimi smiled bitterly before continuing, "Well, almost right off."  
  
Jyou heard the tears in her voice even as Mimi hid her face. He stood up and pulled Mimi out of the chair and gathered her close. She griped handfuls of his shirt and wept silently.  
  
"It's not even as if it's Yamato I'm crying for, because it's not! I never loved him! I didn't even really like him before he asked me out! It was just . . . before he told me the truth, it was just so nice to feel wanted. He wanted me. Not some other girl, but me. And I was just . . . so . . . lonely."  
  
"I know Mimi, I know," Jyou murmured softly, stroking Mimi's hair and pulling her closer.  
  
"God Jyou! Why are all the good ones gay!?" Mimi wailed, burying her face against his chest.  
  
"Oh Meems. I wish I could tell you!"  
  
"You're one to talk," Mimi mumbled, a bit of life creeping back into her previously dead voice, and a small smile playing around the corners of her mouth. "You and Kou-kun are at it night and day."  
  
"Mimi!" Jyou gasped, pulling back a little to see her smirking, tear- stained face. "Koushiro and I do NOT "go at it" day and night! We don't "goat it" at all! You filthy-minded wench!"  
  
Giggling, Mimi stepped out of the embrace. "Well, maybe not, but you're most definitely NOT straight!"  
  
"Well, no, that's true. But I'm not a man-hunter either! If Koushiro ever decides to change sides . . . But that's neither here nor there!"  
  
"Awwww! Don't worry Jyou-chan! He's just scared! I can tell he's just itching for your tight little ass! He's just afraid to ask for it!"  
  
"Mimi really! Must you be so crude?"  
  
"Well it's the truth!" Mimi exclaimed, pinching Jyou's rear to demonstrate and causing him to yelp in surprise.  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Awwww come on! You know you like it!"  
  
"Oh you god-awful little vixen you! If I ever get my hands on you . . ."  
  
They chased each other out to Jyou's car. It was dark by now, but as they were getting into the vehicle, they saw two forms embracing at the studio entrance.  
  
"Hello young lovers whoever you are," Mimi sang quietly.  
  
"The King and I. Rogers and Hamerstein. Deborah Kerr as Anna. The moonlight meeting of Top-Tim and her lover," Jyou quoted softly.  
  
"Of course. And appropriate enough, ne?"  
  
"Of course. Shall we go then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jyou started the car and they headed home. Both would sleep in empty beds and dream empty dreams. But at least they could be lonely together. 


End file.
